This invention relates to a container for air filters, preferably of the type used on industrial motor vehicles.
The construction of these containers is generally such that they are able to contain only one specific filter element. This has the drawback of having to use always the same specific filter element designed for that particular type of container whenever the filter element is replaced. This naturally restricts the use of the container, as it means that only one type of filter element can be utilized.